1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reversible picture frames and more particularly pertains to a new reversible picture frame assembly for allowing the display of two pictures from a single picture frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reversible picture frames is known in the prior art. More specifically, reversible picture frames heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,386; U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,860; U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,014; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,332; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,529; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,333.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new reversible picture frame assembly. The prior art includes picture frames that can be removed and turned around upon support brackets.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new reversible picture frame assembly which has many of the advantages of the reversible picture frames mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new reversible picture frame assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art reversible picture frames, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a frame support assembly being adapted to be mounted to a wall structure and having an elongate main member, and also having an upper bracket member extending outwardly from the elongate main member, and further having a lower bracket member extending outwardly from the elongate main member and being spacedly disposed below the upper bracket member; and also includes a frame member having elongate top, bottom and side members and being movably mounted to the frame support assembly; and further includes transparent covers being mounted to the frame member for covering pictures being supported by the frame member. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the reversible picture frame assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new reversible picture frame assembly which has many of the advantages of the reversible picture frames mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new reversible picture frame assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art reversible picture frames, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new reversible picture frame assembly for allowing the display of two pictures from a single picture frame.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new reversible picture frame assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new reversible picture frame assembly that would save space for the user and would allow the user to easily change the dxc3xa9cor without having to remove old pictures and hang new pictures.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.